1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for operating a roller up and down, and more particularly, to an apparatus for operating a roller imbedded in a shoe worn for everyday use up and down, enabling a wearer not only to walk, but also enjoy roller skating with the shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Roller skates or inline skates are the shoes to which roller-bearing assemblies are attached so that the wearers can use them as a form of a recreation as well as a sport.
In order to travel with roller skates or inline skates, people generally pack their skates, go somewhere that it is possible to skate, change their shoes to roller skates or inline skates, and keep their shoes somewhere safe while they are enjoying skating. After skating, it is then necessary to change to normal shoes, and pack and carry the skates to home.
The problem is that the roller skates or inline skates are much larger and heavier than general shoes, and thus it is inconvenient to carry them. It is also inconvenient for a wearer to change from normal shoes to roller skates or inline skates, or vice versa, every time he or she wants to glide.
In order to resolve inconvenience experienced with the conventional skates, a roller shoe, in which roller is imbedded, has been developed.
For example, a roller may be imbedded in the back, or in both back and fore ends of the bottom surface of the shoe.
However, the conventional roller shoe has a roller always protruding from the surface of the shoe, frequently causing the wearer to lose balance while walking and get injured.